ALL THE STORIES ARE TRUE
by Teoz-a
Summary: Magnus Bane and his lover Alec Lightwood are sent on a journey that will forever change their lives... Fluff, and Adventure. Malec baby fanfic. All the characters are property of Cassandra Clare and The Mortal Instruments series. WARNING: SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Magnus Bane watched through the window as he saw the girl walk up to his door, it was late at night, probably past midnight. His boyfriend had stayed that day with him, and though he was fast asleep on the bed Magnus was wide-awake. There was a soft knock on his door, and he quietly left the bedroom and closed it's door behind him. The girl knocked once more, but this time more loudly. "Shhhh." He hissed as he opened the door.

The girl was young; probably around fourteen or fifteen, younger than he expected her to be. "Warlock Bane?" She was wearing a long raincoat which was obviously too big. It ran over her knees and the sleeves went past her wrist. The hood covered her face, but from the dark lines he saw running across her neck, he could tell what she was.

"What do you want, Shadowhunter?"

The girl stepped forward and raised her hood back, her dark brown hair was cut short and her green eyes twinkled as she held up a brown sack. "I have fae dust. I hope that would be enough payment?"

Bane smiled at her, though she was young she knew how to capture a warlock's attention, "That would depend on what you are hiring me for?" It wouldn't depend really; the amount of faerie dust she had in her hand would have been enough for anything.

Bane took the sack and let the girl in, and led her to the far side of his house away from his bedroom. He didn't want to disturb Alec. "My name is Reyla Nightshade, and-" she ran her finger from her collar bone down her body as she unzipped her raincoat, "I was hoping you could figure out my little problem?" Even though the house was dark he could make out her swelled belly from under her raincoat.

Bane cat eyes flickered, "I see…" He stepped forward, looking at her more closely, "You want an abortion?"

Reyla looked at him for a while, "I _am _too young to be a mother, but it is not the reason I am here…" She breathed in and put her hand on her stomach, "Warlock I am not supposed to be pregnant."

Bane rolled his eyes, "It's what they all say." He murmured.

Reyla looked at him hard, "_Listen," _her voice was as hard as a diamond. "I'm a virgin, and even more than that I don't even _like _boys." She motioned to her belly, "I hadn't bled for three months and I must say I was pretty happy. But then my belly started to get bigger and I- I just changed." She saw the doubt in Magnus's eyes, "I _have _a baby in here. I can feel it in me." She reached for the warlock's hand and put it on her stomach. As if on cue the child in her kicked out in three soft bumps.

Magnus's cat-like eyes sparkled, "And you never had-"

"No," Reyla shook her head. "I never even kissed a boy." She was telling the truth.

Excitement rose inside of the warlock and he took his hand off the girl's stomach. _Finally something exciting… _Suppressing the urge to smile he asked, "When did this happen? And how much time till you… pop?"

Reyla thought a while and said, "January I think, and I only have a matter of weeks." There was a sense of urgency in her voice.

Bane thought a while; he put both of his hands on the girl's stomach, and felt the child move again. _It's a normal kid… _He sensed, _A normal Shadowhunter child… _"Well from what I can tell, it's a girl. And she's yours." He took a deep breath and saw nothing but disappointment in Reyla's eyes.

The urgency in her voice rose, "Warlock I need you to find out how?" Her voice rose, "How did I get pregnant?" The urgency started to sound more like fear with her green eyes glistening with tears. "Warlock the moment I found out I was pregnant the demonic activity around me spiked ten fold. And it wasn't _just _demons, Bane, vampires, werewolves, even the fae have been following me. As if they are waiting for-"

"-you to pop." He finished. _This was __very _very_ exciting. _

Reyla nodded, "I don't feel safe anymore. I went to everyone, _anyone _I could find." Bane could see her shaking, "I don't know what it is…" She swallowed hard as she whispered, "I'm afraid."

Magnus's eyebrows knitted together,"Where are you staying?" The strength and determination the girl had reminded him of an old client of his…

Reyla shook her head, "No where at the moment, I was staying with a friend here in New York, but a demon attacked us and he died." A tear ran down her cheek, "I came to you because he said you were the High Warlock of Brooklyn and that you were powerful."

Bane started to feel pity for the girl, though this situation was something he seemed to be accustomed to. _Being afraid of your own child… _"You are welcome to stay here until you give birth." He said with certainty in his voice.

Reyla looked at Magnus as if he were glowing, "Thank you for your generosity, Magnus Bane."

Magnus nodded and felt the bulge of the fae dust in the pocket of his robe, "Your payment was generous enough, Reyla Nightshade."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alec rubbed the back of this aching neck as he got out of bed; he probably slept on it wrong. There was the strong scent of coffee in the bedroom and Alec assumed Magnus was probably making some in the kitchen. He opened the door and almost reached for a blade when he saw gold cat eyes staring at him, "By the Angel, Magnus!" He said startled.

Magnus was wearing his silky robe, which had stains of coffee all over it. The warlock gently pushed his boyfriend out of the bedroom, "I have something to show you." His voice sounded like the time Alec switched with Jace to stay with Bane while Jace went to the meeting at Seelie Court; all full of excitement.

Alec was led into the living room which had books sprawled out all over the coffee table, the couch, and some were on the floor, "_What _is going on?"

He watched his Warlock look down the hallway past the living room, "She hasn't woken up yet." Magnus looked tired, as if he was up all night.

"Who?" Alec crossed his arms under his chest, "What are you doing, Magnus?" His eyebrows knitted together, he was starting to worry. Magnus walked back and abruptly took Alec's face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss, Magnus's lips tasted sweet. "What was _that_ for?" He said with a smile.

Magnus looked at him, with his golden eyes alight. "I've just got the most _interesting _client that I have had in about two hundred years." His breath tasted like coffee. "_And _she paid me in a pound of faerie dust."

Alec raised an eyebrow, "A _pound _of faerie dust? Where in the world did she get that much from?"

Magnus shrugged, "Don't know and don't care." He walked around to the couch and lifted up a book, "Her case is a mystery." Alec came over and sat down beside his boyfriend, "So she came in yesterday and she's about your age, fifteen -"

Alec rolled his eyes, "I'm twenty one…" But Bane carried on talking.

"- and she's pregnant, about seven-ish months she's almost to eight. But she's a virgin, never even touched a boy and she's _pregnant_." Magnus flipped through the book he had in his hand as he talked. "I first thought it was maybe a warlock baby, that a demon had tricked her and she didn't know about it. There were stories of demon's doing that, you know. But I can sense if the baby is a warlock and it's not, her baby's a normal Shadowhunter child…" He flipped a page and shoved it in Alec's lap. "Look what it says here," he pointed to a line in the page.

The book was old and some of the words were faded out, but Alec read the sentence, "_A virgin chosen every ten centuries shall have the honor of carrying the child of the gods." _ Alec looked over the rest of the paragraph; it said nothing else about a child. "So she's pregnant with a demigod or something?"

Magnus shrugged, "She said that demonic activity spiked around her and she's seen all sorts of Downworlders following her around. It makes sense because a demigod is a mortal with the powers of the gods, so all of them want that power, it's obvious." Muscles in the Bane's jaw jumped, "Power, it's all they want. And they want it so bad there willing to take it from a newborn child." Alec _felt_ the anger in his voice. No, not anger, it was _rage. _

Alec rested a hand on his shoulder, "Then we don't give it to them, Magnus." They reminded him of someone he hated to think about, _Valentine…_ _Raising a child only for its power. _Alec understood Magnus's rage; he _felt_ his rage. "We _will not _give the baby to them. Look. I'm sure we can tell the Clave, there are laws that will protect the mother and child. We can-"

"No," Magnus shook his head, "I've lived eight hundred years on this earth and I've watched the Clave evolve; I've watched it go corrupt and be brought back again from ashes. There is a pattern to them you know? Once there's ultimate power they go corrupt, and once it's gone, they bounce right back like a rubber band." Alec watched him, his face and body showed that he was a nineteen year old, but his eyes shined with all kinds of history.

There was silence between them and then Alec said, "So that's what the baby is? Ultimate power?"

Bane shrugged, "It seems that way… I looked into the girl's memories and there is no block in her mind. She truly did not go out and _get _herself knocked up." He sighed, "There is something that bothers me though… There is nothing coming from the baby, no godly glow or magic. I mean there is a bit of angel because of the mother being Nephilim and all. But other than that there's no other trace on her." Magnus bit his lip, "And _that _makes me wonder how the other Downworlders are following her around or even noticed. I hope I didn't miss out on a 'Downworlder' memo, I really do hate being left out of the party."

Alec frowned, "Then why do you think that this child is a demi-god. For all we know she might not be and all the Downworlders and demons are just coincidences?"

Magnus's hand gently brushed Alec's cheek, "I don't think so, sweet pea. There _is _something up with the baby, something wrong with it…"

"What do you suggest we do?"

"What do _you _suggest we do?" Magnus said with a familiar smile on his face.

Alec thought a moment and said, "I think it's time we interrogate a couple demons."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Alec left Magnus's apartment around lunchtime, they had planned the whole thing out. Reyla was going to be left alone, and as soon as demon activity spikes they go and dig the monsters out. All they needed was a trap to put the demons in and for that they needed an expert in runes.

Alec raced across the street to an old bookstore and knocked on the apartment door beside it, Jocelyn opened up; her red hair was tied into a knot behind her head. "Alec," she seemed a bit surprised. "Come in." She moved to the side and let him slide inside. Luke was in the kitchen and waved at him, his wife came behind him, "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" It was surprising how much Clary looked like her.

Alec shook his head, "Oh, no thank you, I was actually I was looking for Clary?" He took a seat beside her on the living room couch.

"Oh, she left with Jace a while ago, they're probably at the Institute." She tucked strand of hair behind her ear, "Is everything alright?"

Alec hesitated for a moment and then decided that some advice would be good, especially since she was married to a Downworlder, "There's this girl that came to Magnus last night, a client of his…" He carried on telling the story the Downworlders and demons, and what Magnus had found. By the time he was finished Luke was in the room sitting next to Jocelyn.

She turned her head and looked at her husband, "Do you know anything about this?" she asked softly.

Luke thought a moment, "I don't know anything about _that_, though we _have _been catching a lot of demons lurking about. I'll check with my pack, Alec, and I'll get back to you."

Alec stood up, "Thank you for your help." Luke patted him on the back as he left through the door. It took him a while, but he eventually reached the Institute. He got into the elevator and let it take him up.

It had been a while since he'd been back to the Institute, he just spent so much time staying with Magnus that he'd only drop by on occasion to see Izzy, Jace, and his mother. He pushed the railing back and walked into the hallway. It seemed mostly quiet except for voices coming down from the hallway. It led him to the library and he saw Izzy, Jace, Clary, and Simon crowded around the table having a laugh. Alec felt a pang of loneliness, it had been long since he was with the group and he missed them.

Caught in their laughter they didn't notice Alec coming toward them, "Hey guys."

He saw Isabelle's head whip up; "Alec, You're alive!" she teased.

He glared at his sister and turned toward the rest of the group, "How's it going, guys?"

"We were talking about how beautiful I am," Jace said, "Not that you're missing out on much, there isn't anything new about my masterpiece." He motioned to his body.

Clary laughed, "No, we were actually talking about that time Simon accidently found-"

"Oh god, stop," Simon shook his head, "I'd like to _not _bring up the repressed memory thank you."

The rest laughed as Alec sat down, "What have _you _been up to, lover boy?" Isabelle asked coyly.

"Probably the usual," Jace said. "Sex and parties with the Warlock, I imagine that's what it's like living with him?"

Alec rolled his eyes, "Shut up_." _It wasn't like he was actually living with Magnus. They'd recently gotten back together after a hard break up and they were just getting _accustomed _to things.

Simon leaned forward with a sly smile on his face, "How's the wizard's wand, Alec?" They rest of the group roared in laughter.

"Oh god," Alec covered up his face as he blushed.

The laughter slowly died down as they heard the familiar rumble of the Institute elevator come up, "That's probably mom," said Isabelle. "She went down to check out a demon attack near the East River in one of the apartments, they found a dead Shadowhunter."

Alec leaned in remembering Magnus telling him Reyla's story, "Is it the one that happened two days ago?"

Isabelle nodded, "He was young too, poor guy. He'd come down here from the one of the Institutes in Canada about a year or so ago."

"There _has _been a whole lot of demonic activity," Clary said as she tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear. "Luke's been coming home complaining about it every night."

Alec sighed deeply and leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table, "Actually, Magnus recently got this client…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Alec and the rest of the group arrived at Magnus's apartment around midnight, Maryse didn't mind letting Jace and Izzy come but Jocelyn took some convincing. She eventually agreed to it, as long as Clary was back afterwards. It wasn't because of Jace; she'd come to her terms with him. It was the whole demon thing, she was still unsure about Clary becoming a Shadowhunter and she had all the right reasons to be. Simon decided to tag along too after he was finished with his Shadowhunter training.

Magnus and Reyla sat on the couch talking as they walked in. Alec realized that he, along with the rest of the group, hadn't met Reyla yet. She was still asleep when he left for the Institute and hadn't gotten a chance to see her. Reyla seemed like a pretty girl, he thought, and very delicate with her belly swollen big. He suddenly felt a sorry for her. She was much younger than him, and he remembered being that age, feeling as if the whole world was yours to take. That's how a normal fifteen year old should feel… No one should deserve this.

Reyla looked up with a certain spark in her green eyes, she stood up and held out her hand. "I don't believe we've met." Her accent was of Idris.

He took her hand and shook it, "Alec Lightwood, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"And you too. I assume everything is in order then?" She said as she glanced to the group behind them. _Straight to the point, Alec thought. _

Alec nodded and walked her over to the group; he felt Magnus's hand on the small of his back as he slowly slipped away from the living room into their bedroom. He introduced Reyla to Jace, Izzy, Clary, and Simon, and started explaining the plan, "We're going to go by the abandoned subway station in Midwood; it'll be safer the further we are from Mundane's. Reyla you're going to act like you're alone there, you cannot make the slightest gesture towards us, okay? Jace, Isabelle, and I are going to be around the perimeter looking for demons and capturing them if we find any. Clary's going to be setting up demon trap runes all around the place, Magnus will show you where once we get there. And Simon, you're Reyla's bodyguard. Right after we capture a demon you get Reyla out of there and bring her straight back here. Okay, any questions?" There was a sense of superiority in Alec's voice; it used to annoy Jace and Izzy but they eventually came to respect it.

Isabelle flipped her hair to one side; she looked as she always does when she goes demon hunting. A black skirt and her demon smashing boots, "What if they don't come?" she asked.

"They'll come," Reyla said, "I know they will."

Alec heard the bedroom door close and Magnus came out wearing tight leather pants and a leather jacket over his black shirt. "Everyone ready?" He was wearing minimal makeup; though Alec still didn't understand why he wore makeup. He was as handsome as a man could get without it. Alec nodded and everyone started to leave out the door, Simon was already beside Reyla talking to her as she waddled through the hallway and out the door. Alec started to follow, but Magnus grabbed his hand, "Are you sure about this?" Alec's eyebrows knitted together. Magnus never second-guessed his own plans, much less Alec's.

"Yes, I am. It's the only way we can figure out what the demon's and Downworlders want-"

"No, I don't mean the plan, I mean Reyla?" Magnus suddenly looked tired, "Do you think it's the right thing to do with her?"

Alec was silent for a minute, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "I mean is it better if we just don't tell her about her child? We can give her a safe place to live, and all the things she needs to raise a child… It would be the merciful thing to do."

"_Merciful? _Magnus what the hell are you talking about?"

Magus's eye's glowed with an emotion unknown to Alec, "I mean is it better for her to know of the power her daughter has, or will have? Or is it better for her to just raise the girl as she is?"

Alec opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Jace. "I hope you lovebirds don't mind, but I'd like to get to Midwood before next August?"

Magnus gave Alec a look and walked out the door without another word.

The train station looked older than Reyla imagined. The train tracks were rusted and the station walls were covered in colorful graffiti. There weren't any benches so Reyla took a seat against the wall and covered herself with darkness. Simon had given her his witchlight though she didn't pull it out, the night somehow made her feel safe. Her daughter started kicking in her, "Shhh." She ran her hand across her belly feeling the pressure of the little kicks under her fingertips. _How did you even get in there? _She shook her head and pushed the question far back in her mind, she hated thinking about it. It made her feel so confused and frustrated… Reyla had been orphaned three years ago during the time of the Mortal War in Idris, both of her parents had died at war and being the only child in her family she followed her only aunt to the Institute in Montreal. The journey had been long over the past eight months. Reyla was already five months into her pregnancy when she found out she was pregnant. And after finally conceiving her Aunt Elisa that she hadn't conceived it, she decided to contact the Silent Brothers. Elisa thought it was best to not tell the Clave, not yet. The Brothers had told her the same thing Warlock Bane said, _it was a normal Shadowhunter child, and it was hers. _Her aunt eventually started ignoring Reyla thinking that she was lying to her about the fatherless child. A month or so later Reyla sneaked out the house and made her way south to New York to meet a friend and to look for answers.

The child in her moved again making Reyla sit up straighter to relieve the pressure on her back. "God, I don't even have a name for you yet," she whispered aloud, she was just a couple weeks away from birth. Magnus Bane had said the child was a girl, _a girl's name…_ Names went through her head like pages flipping in a book, she thought about naming the baby after her mother but she never liked her mother's name. Pamela was not a name for a baby. Reyla heard a clang out in the distance, and she reached for her witchlight and dagger. Holding up the light she couldn't see anything; all she heard was shouting.

Isabelle pulled her whip tighter around the Hellhound's mouth, thankfully there was just one. Jace already had a Drevak in one of the trapping runes Clary had drawn, and Alec had just put an arrow through the Hellhound's back leg to keep it from attacking Izzy. Magnus had somehow also gotten an Oni in one of the traps as Isabelle waited for Clary to finish drawing the trapping runes around the demon. "Done," she said, Isabelle quickly stepped out of the trap and pulled her whip back towards her. She saw the Hellhound stand there as if it was frozen and only its eyes fluttering as it looked around. The Oni and Drevak were in the same state.

Alec walked over with Jace, "We killed most of the demons, there were other's but they ran away." Said Alec, "What about Simon? Is he with her?"

"Yeah, I saw him running towards Reyla right as the demons started coming out," said Isabelle. She moved her hair away from her face, "It's weird how there's the variety of them. The last time I saw an Oni and Drevak in the same place was on Valen-"

Magnus cut her off, "I need someone's stele." He was working on the Drevak with numerous pins stuck in its head. Clary went over and was instructed to touch each of the pins with the stele, as she did the pins glowed blue.

Jace felt uncomfortable, all his life he's been killing demons and now he has three captured. It didn't feel right to him… He walked pass Alec and Izzy, who were in a deep conversation about something he didn't care about, and went over to Magnus. Clary turned around and smiled at him as he came closer, instinctively Jace looked over her to make sure she hadn't gotten herself hurt. There was nothing that showed trauma on her skin; only the black lines of runes covered her. He bent down and gently kissed her on the top of her head and nodded at Magnus, "What's going on here?"

Clary leaned against Jace's shoulder, tired she said, "Since Drevak demons can't talk, Magnus is going to look into its mind to see what it wants from Reyla." Jace shuddered as he saw Magnus carefully slide a thick rod into the Drevak's head. Jace had mixed feelings about Reyla Nightshade and he knew the others did too. Part of him wanted to protect her, and the other part of him wanted to stay away from her. Though he wasn't entirely sure if he believed the story of her fatherless pregnancy, he felt sorry for Reyla. He'd seen it in the poor girl's eyes that she was nothing but terrified and helpless.

Magnus stepped back from the Drevak with his eyebrows knitted together, "What?" Jace looked at Magnus, "Did you find something?"

Magnus shook his head, "It doesn't make sense." Jace heard Alec and Isabelle come up behind them. "The Drevak wasn't here on orders, or because it sensed something. It was just here_. _There is literally nothing in the Drevak's mind that shows it came here because of Reyla, it was just _here." _ Muscles in Bane's jaw jumped as he thought.

"You must have seen _something_?" Clary asked as she shifted nervously beside Jace.

Bane ran his hand through his hair, "No, nothing." His eyes glowed as he looked at Alec, "Go back to the house and see if Simon and Reyla got there safely."

"Is everything alright?" asked Alec; he felt the weight of Magnus's eyes on him.

"I don't know yet," he said.

Alec felt nervous the entire way home; his sister came with him while Clary and Jace stayed with Magnus. They'd taken two cars to Midwood, which Magnus had conjured, one Simon took and Alec left with the other one. Magnus said he'd just conjure another one to get back home. Izzy started talking as soon as they got in the car, "Where did she come from?"

Alec turned on the car and pushed it in drive, "Who, Reyla?"

"Yeah."

He drove the corner, "She's from the Montreal Institute, and came down to live with a friend of hers."

Alec saw Isabelle tying her hair up out of the corner of his eyes, "He's the one that died right? The Shadowhunter who lived by the East River?" Alec nodded. There was a moment of silence and then she spoke again. Isabelle could never stay quiet for long, "Have you figured anything out about the baby?"

"Nope, so far he think's it's a normal Shadowhunter child." If Magnus hadn't told Reyla what her own child was, then there was no reason he should tell Izzy. What bothered him was what Magnus had said earlier about keeping it from Reyla. _It would be the merciful thing to do. _"I think its bothering Magnus."

"Reyla's case?"

He nodded, "He's been acting weird ever since she came." He thought a moment, "I think it's because of his mother. The way she killed herself when she found out Magnus wasn't human and all. I think it's bringing back all those memories for him and he's feeling guilty…" He pulled up to a stoplight waiting for it to turn green.

Isabelle started to say something, but was cut off as her cell phone rang. She answered it, "Hello? - What – What okay, we'll be there in ten minutes."

Isabelle seemed a bit surprised, "Who was that?"

"It was Simon," the light turned green. "Turn left to the hospital"

Alec looked at her, "_Hospital?"_

Izzy started punching numbers in her phone, "It's Reyla." She put the phone up to her ear, "She went into labor."

* * *

**Suggestions for baby names? **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Simon helped Reyla out of the car, pain streaked all across her abdomen, making it hard to walk, "Oh my god." She clutched her stomach as Simon half carried and half walked her to a wheelchair. The child fought in her fiercely. She suddenly remembered a story her mother used to always tell her about a star. _Her mother had bore her with burning passion and so it was that what she named her little child by…_

Simon's eyes were wild with fear; it would of made Reyla laugh if she weren't in such pain. "It's okay its fine. You'll be fine." He kept on repeating it like a mantra. "I called Isabelle and she's on her way okay?"

Reyla nodded, she was not able to do very much. Three nurses flooded out of the emergency door of Beth Israel and wheeled Reyla in. Simon followed at the foot of their heels into one of the rooms. They helped Reyla up on the bed and an older nurse started talking to her while one of the other ones came over to Simon. She gave him a calming smile, "Hi, my name is Diana. I'm just gonna ask you a couple of questions." She held a clipboard in her hand, "Sir, are you the father?"

Simon looked at past her at Reyla, "What? Uh- no, I'm – I'm a friend." They put a needle in her arm, probably some pain relief. The nurse tending to her was telling her to breath slowly, it seemed to help her relax a little.

"Okay." She scribbled something down on the clipboard, "When did the contractions begin?"

Simon tore his gaze from Reyla and gave Diana an alien look, "_The what?"_

Diana opened her mouth but was cut off when the older nurse who was with Reyla urgently called her over, "Excuse me." Right as she left Simon looked over and saw Reyla's eyes roll to the back of her head as she fainted…

_Reyla walked to what seemed like a temple, there were pillars of white marble and decorations inscribed in gold. There was a doorway but no door and the hallway that connected to it was long and narrow; Reyla hesitated before stepping in. The hallway felt cool and she shivered as she walked through it. The darkness hid whatever was at the end of the hallway, and the only thing she saw was the slight shine of the golden decorations along the walls. Eventually, even that faded away, and Reyla walked in complete darkness with one of her hands on the walls and the other out in front of her. Just as she thought she should turn back her hand slowly hit a cold marble wall out in front of her. _A wall, _she thought. Reyla pushed at it and felt it slightly move, and then to the left of her a crack of light sprang out and illuminated the hallway. _No, it's a door, _she pushed harder under there was enough room for her to slide through the crack. She covered her eyes as she stepped outside the hallway as the brightness blinded her. The floor was no long marble it was much softer, almost like grass. She thought in the distance she heard music playing, but she couldn't be sure. _

_Water ran out of Reyla's eyes as she adjusted to the light, she blinked a couple of times and could make out a landscape. It seemed like she was in a meadow. Reyla blinked once more and saw that she _was _in a meadow. It was gorgeous with beds of colorful flowers covering the clearing she stood in like a blanket; it looked like a painter's palette. She looked back at the door, she came from and from this side, it looked like a huge slab of marble covered in vines and trees. She heard her mother's voice ringing through her head; _the star was born bright as if the god's themselves had blessed her with beauty like no other…

"What's going on? Is she alright?" Simon helped the nurses put Reyla's body on the hospital bed. The older nurse, Katie, had caught her before she hit the ground. Reyla's eyes were closed and her breathing slow and deep.

Diana came behind Simon and gently grabbed his arms, "Sir, please take a step outside." Simon didn't resist, he walked out of the hospital room and sat on the waiting bench putting his head in his hands. He listened to the two nurses talk, the third had gone to get the doctor. "The baby seems healthy, but with the mother in the condition we might need to do an emergency C-section."

"We _will _have to do an emergency C-section – how dilated is she-" Simon shuddered, he remembered his mother talking about how he was a C-section baby. How they had to literally cut his mother open and get him out.

"She's not dilated at all…" Their voices faded away as he heard footsteps come down from the hallway.

Alec was jogging towards him, "Is Magnus here?" He asked abruptly.

Simon shook his head, "No, not yet…" He watched him as he paced around the hallway. Simon always thought Alec as a relaxed person, but today he seemed over the edge. The shirt he was wearing was ripped across the hem, probably during the demon fight, his pants were matted with dirt, and his hair was messy with his hairline glistening with sweat…

_She walked through the meadow across to a dirt road that lead to an opening. In the distance Reyla could hear a quiet rumble as if there was a waterfall nearby. She followed the dirt road down a hill and felt the rich soil slowly turn into warm sand under her feet. The further she walked the more the landscape changed, the forest soon faded behind her and palm trees rose along the path. In the distance she could see the sun reflecting off of an ocean scene. The road she was walking on soon lead to a clearing, and stopped. Ahead of her was a beautiful beach; the sand felt warm under her feet and the water of the sea was tropical clear blue; her mother's story came back to her mind. _The child was mischievous, a little naughty as all children were. But the star child was strong, stronger than any other; she was as fierce as the roaring sea…

_Along the shoreline she saw a figure in white and next to it was a pedestal with what looked to be a large book on it. The figure in white seemed to turn towards her, its face seemed to be covered in a white sheet as well. Without hesitating Reyla walked into the clearing and across the beach towards the pedestal. The figure moved towards her a talking in a melodious voice, it was almost as if angels were singing around her. _"I am the angel Azrael."

_The name sounded familiar to her, _"Azrael…" _She said slowly as if tasting the word in her mouth, _ "You're the Archangel of Death." _Astonished she took a step back from the figure. _"Am I dead?"

_The figure stood there quietly for a minute, then spoke, _"Not yet, Ms. Nightshade."

_ Tears stung her eyes, _"I can't die now, I'm – I'm-" _Her memory seemed to blur. What had happened? Where had she been? Flashes of memory came, and suddenly pain streaked across her abdomen and her knees gave away. _

_ Azrael gently picked her up off of the sand, _"The virgin mother of a fatherless child." _It sang, _"The gods have given you this honor, and now a choice."

_Reyla wiped the tears away, _"What choice…"

Alec stepped aside and let the doctor and the nurses go into the room. Walking right behind them was Isabelle, her ponytail swayed from side to side as she walked and her heels echoed through the hallway, "Catarina isn't here, but Clary just called and said they're in the parking lot. They'll be here in a couple of minutes."

Alec nodded, "Good."

Isabelle slid into the seat next to her boyfriend, "How is she?"

Simon shrugged, "A nurse came out a few minutes ago and said she went into cardiac arrest. They're preparing for an emergency C-section right now."

"Cardiac arrest…" Izzy looked pale, "Will she be okay?"

Alec and Simon exchanged looks, "Let's just wait for Magnus, okay?"

As if on queue they heard him coming down through the hallway, "Alexander." He had taken his black leather jacket off and now there was only this black shirt clutching to his slim body. "Has the child been born yet?"

Alec shook his head as he walked towards his boyfriend, "They're doing a C-section, Reyla's in cardiac arrest." Clary and Jace walked past them and joined Isabelle and Simon. Alec lowered his voice, "Did you find anything else?"

Magnus's cat eyes looked at him with a certain kind of intensity, "Nothing conscious in the demon's mind but there was something. Like a signature written in the back of their minds something they wouldn't be conscious about."

"What was it?"

Magnus glanced at the door of the hospital room, "She won't survive birth." His voice was quiet, "The signature was that she won't survive and the child will be left motherless." His muscles tightened, "It was as if they were waiting to take the child, but they just didn't know it yet…"

Alec swallowed; _she won't survive birth… _He shook his head, "But she's young and healthy, she can survive birth, plus you're here to-"

"Do you believe in God's command, Alec?" He wasn't looking at him; his eyes were still fixed on the hospital door.

Alec hesitated, "Yes, I do."

Magnus's eyes shifted and looked at him with his golden eyes on fire, "_This _is God's command, _this _is something I cannot fix…"

"Only life can give to greater life," _Azrael had its hand gently resting on Reyla's shoulder, _"This choice is yours, Ms. Nightshade."

_Reyla turned away from Azrael; she looked away from him towards to sea. The sea was always somewhere she wanted to go, somewhere she dreamed of. All her life she had spent in a city or near a forest and had never been on a beach. It was exactly the way she had dreamed it, the warm sand beneath her feet, and roar of the sea in front of her and the soft spray of mist it gave as the waves hit the shoreline. This was heaven; this is what she deserved after a whole life of hell. It _is _what she deserved wasn't it? _

"Time is running out." _Azrael handed her a golden pen, _"Make the decision. Will you give your life for your child's? Or will you let your child give you yours?"

_Reyla took the pen; it felt heavier than it looked. The book on the pedestal had only three other names in it. She swallowed, _"What will my daughter be?" _She turned to the angel, _"And who is her father?"

"The child will either create or destroy, she will work the hand of our Father and Lord." _Azrael gently rested his hand on the book's pages covering up the three names. _"There is no father, Ms. Nightshade, the child is made of something older than us, older than our King." _The story flowed words into her head; w_hen the time came there were many other stars that wanted to marry her, but she chose to rule alone. And alone she ruled as she burned brighter than any sun…

_Reyla saw Azrael's hand, which was covered with a white glove; the three names had disappeared behind them but she had recognized them from legend. _"I have made my decision." _She uncapped the golden pen and touched the ink on her paper gently signing her name…_

Reyla's eyes slowly opened and she saw nothing but whiteness. She made out a figure of a man standing in the corner holding what looked like a bundle of cloth, her vision slowly cleared. "Magnus Bane," her voice sounded scratchy, "Let me see her." She felt nothing below her shoulders, but somehow managed to hold out her arms.

The warlock cradled the child gently slid it into her arms, "She's perfectly healthy, Reyla Nightshade. She is a miracle."

Her daughter's eyes were still closed, but her mouth opened and closed, her little feet kicked around in the blanket she was swaddled in. _Time is running out. _Tears fell out of Reyla's eyes, and an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time overcame her. _Love. _She knew it was that. "She's beautiful." Suddenly her vision blurred and her head felt like it was falling forward.

Bane caught her putting one hand on the baby and one hand on her shoulder, his cat eyes glistening, "You're _dying…_" He whispered, though he didn't seem surprised.

Reyla's head swam, but the only this she could look at was the baby, "I have very little time." Tears ran down he cheeks, "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to leave you alone." The baby's hands reached up in fists gently touching her mother's face.

_This is God's command, _Magnus swallowed, "And I swear to her you _won't _leave her alone." He thought about the decision over and over in his head long before, he knew what he was doing.

Reyla's dead green eyes looked up at him, her face was whiter than snow, "Magnus Bane…" she whispered, "Thank you."

Her body slowly went limp as Magnus caught her head and laid it down on the pillow, his hand still resting on the child in her arms. Reyla's breath was shallow and slow; he knew she had _very _little time left, "Name her before you go."

Her breathing went from shallow to rough, her eyes swam in her head as if they couldn't focus on anything, she opened her mouth but nothing came. Her hand reached up and touched Magnus's chest as tears rolled out of her eyes. _The star named after it's burning passion, _her mother once told her, _the queen of all stars and queen of the whole universe. _"_Vega._"

Her green eyes seemed too look past Bane, but he knew they weren't looking at all. He closed her eyes and took her baby from her dead arms.


End file.
